


Life

by beforeclocks



Category: Surrealissimo (2002)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosey and Bauer reflect on their lives before they had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2010. Posted here to keep things tidy.

Bauer doesn’t remember life before Rosey. Bauer doesn’t want to imagine what a life without Rosey would be like. When he is with Rosey - and he very rarely isn’t – he feels happy, content, and completed. It is as though he was only half a person before Rosey. 

Rosey remembers life before Bauer. He remembers it as being cold and dark. It was not enjoyable; all he used to do was work alone. There was never anyone to celebrate his success at finishing a project with. But now there is and Rosey is finally ready to let go of his past.


End file.
